


A Very Bad Idea

by she_elf4



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 21st Century, Angst and Humor, Established James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, M/M, Minor James T. Kirk/Khan Noonien Singh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/she_elf4/pseuds/she_elf4
Summary: With too many late payments looming over him and his boyfriend having already spent his paycheck, Jim Kirk comes up with an idea to solve his problems the fast and easy way. Too bad the fast and easy way is never quite as fast or easy as it seems.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Khan Noonien Singh, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Trektober 2020





	A Very Bad Idea

"Hey, Bones, what happened to the money in the account? The mortgage payment just bounced," Jim called out, trying to sound nonchalant. He heard a crash and some cursing before his boyfriend, Leonard "Bones" McCoy, appeared. His eyes were redshot, his mouth set in a frown. Jim could smell the whiskey from across the room. Well, that answered his question clearly enough. He held in a sigh. 

"I don't know, what the hell did you do with it? Why didn't you make sure it was there before you sent in the check? Why do I have to do everything around here? You're lazy enough as it is, we've already been here three months and you haven't gotten off your ass and gotten a job," Bones raved. His arms swung wildly, Jim had a feeling this fight would turn physical if he wasn't careful. 

"Look, I've made the last two payments on my own, I don't have any savings left because of it. It takes time to find work in a brand new city at a new company. You didn't tell me you got a new job in a new city until just a couple of weeks before the move. I'm not trying to argue, I'm just saying, I didn't have time to plan." That's what Jim wanted to say. But that would definitely put Bones into an even worse temper, and it would devolve into another physical fight. So, instead, he simply said, "Look, it's ok, I'll figure it out."

"Damn straight you will," Bones grumbled as he stumbled back to their shared bed, throwing an empty bottle in Jim's general direction.

A few hours later, it was sunset, and Jim was no closer to solving the problem. He'd made phone calls to every loan shark in the area, he'd asked the bank, he'd even called to see if any of his few acquaintances needed any odd jobs done. As he pondered his dilemma, he heard his neighbor's car leave. Glancing out, he saw the house was dark. An idea formed in his mind, one he knew was bad. His neighbor was loaded, right? And hey, if everything went according to plan, he wouldn't have to deal with creditors, or any more broken bones. Once they were back on their feet, Jim could always just anonymously leave some money and an apology letter in his box. Having decided, He tiptoed around the house, putting on some dark sweats, careful not to wake Bones. He briefly wondered if he should take a gun, but decided against it. It was too easy for things to get out of hand if he had a gun. 

Jimmying a window open, Jim slipped inside as quietly as he could. He was in a bedroom, not often used he'd guess by the lack of clutter. Just then, he heard muffled voices. Was Khan still here, or had someone else broken in? Jim stood frozen for a minute, before deciding he needed more information. He left the room and quietly walked down a hall. Trying to stick to the shadows, he carefully peeked around a corner. Not one foot away from him, a man with greying hair, his back to Jim, was training a gun on Khan. Khan's eyes almost flicked to Jim. 

"I'd say, 'Next time you notice someone embezzling money you should mind your own business,' but let's be honest, there won't be a next time," the gunman growled. 

On impulse, Jim reached out and grabbed the arm with the gun in one hand, while trying to put the man in a headlock with the other. The man thrashed around. He knocked Jim into the wall. Jim felt all his breath knocked out of him. The gun went off. Khan surged forward and grabbed the gunman's hand. Khan wrenched the gun from his grasp and forced his hand behind his back. The man continued to wildly struggle, but Jim managed to get his other hand bent up beside the one Khan held. Khan grabbed it and shot out, "In the garage on the shelving unit, second shelf, there's a rope. Go get it." 

Jim nodded, going in the direction that Khan had nodded to. Through the door, Jim saw the rope, exactly where Khan had said it would be. He brought it to Khan, who used it to tie up the gunman. Khan then picked up a cell phone and Jim tried to sidle away, but Khan's hand on his shoulder put an end to that. As soon as he hung up on the police dispatcher, Khan turned to him. "I am fascinated to know what you are doing here, Mr. Kirk. Middle of the night, with my car gone from the driveway, from a hallway that doesn't lead to either outside doors. And then you tackled a gunman, instead of just pulling another gun on him."

The comment made Jim sweat. "Uh, I was robbing you...." he quietly admitted with a sheepish grin.

Khan looked him up and down doubtfully. "You don't even have a weapon, do you?" Jim knew he looked even more sheepish. "Why don't you have a weapon?"

"Cause I'm a thief, not a murderer. You can't kill someone with a deadly weapon if you don't have one!"

Khan scoffed at that. "Well, I can't argue with that logic. Might I suggest you turn away from a life of crime? It doesn't suit you." He gave Jim a shove towards the door. "This is your get out of jail free card, don't waste it." Taking the hint, Jim left empty handed. 

Three weeks later, Jim was shoving as many clothes as he could into a small duffel bag. Bones had just gone to work and wouldn't be home until late. It was Jim's last chance, he could feel it in his bones. Quietly laughing at his own pun, he limped to the bathroom and got his toiletries, stuffing them haphazardly in with the clothes. Glancing in the mirror, he poked at his black eye. Yup, still sore. He'd have to say he'd gotten it in a brawl or something. With one last look at his soon-to-be former home, Jim limped out of the door, locking it and leaving the key under the mat.

A quick glance at the U-Haul at his neighbor Khan's house, and Jim was off. He started limping down the road, every step wishing he hadn't been so stupid as to sell his car. Half an hour later, Jim's sore leg was threatening to buckle. Jim was just beginning to wonder what to do next, when a fancy black car pulled up beside him. The window rolled down revealing his former neighbor, Khan. "What happened to you?" 

Kirk limped over to him. "My boyfriend's a drunk asshole. We got into another fight..." he trailed off and shrugged, not even sure why he'd decided to tell the truth. "He's getting worse and I just--I can't do it anymore. I don't even know where I'm going. I just...I know I can't stay."

Khan regarded him for a moment, then unlocked the doors. "Get in." Kirk stared at him for a moment. "You can stay with me until you get back on your feet. Of course, you have to promise me no more robbery attempts." Jim rolled his eyes as he made his way to the passenger side and got in. 

"That was ONE time. And it won't, Scout's Honor," he said with a grin, holding three fingers up in the Scout salute.

"Uh-huh," Khan said with a dubious look on his face. As he pulled back into traffic, Jim had a feeling this would be the start of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
